


Smart Arse

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, HalloweenLock 2017, M/M, One Shot, hopefully funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: It's a Halloween Party. It's John. It's Sherlock. Molly is Little Miss Muffet, you can guess what Greg is! It's all so much fluffy, fun and hopefully laughable. A short one shot for your reading pleasure.





	Smart Arse

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the HalloweenLock 2017 event

“Sherlock”.

“Humm.” The consulting lover, husband, detective and full time adrenaline junkie is glued to his mobile.

John sighs. “Sherlock.” Slightly exasperated. “SHERLOCK!”

The clueless genius in the room looks up.

“John, we have plenty of time before we have to leave for your ‘party’.

“A. It isn’t my party. It’s a Halloween party held in ‘our’ honor. The Yarders and everyone at the NSY will be there and. B. I know we have plenty of time. I was hoping we could use said time more productively.” John blinks hard and licks his sexy lips.

“Someone’s a tad randy today.” Sherlock gives John an appraising look as he tilts his massive brain in John’s direction.

“Guilty as charged. Now can we maybe fix this?” John passes a hand over his own personal crotch rocket. 

“To hear is to ride the wild rocket.” Sherlock smiles his Grinch like smile.

There is an adjournment to the nearest flat, unoccupied surface and ‘Bob Is Your Uncle.’

(-_-)

“That was….”

“Satisfying? Sensational? Scintillating?

“It was not nearly enough.” John is clearly beyond satiated. His goofy grin is upside down as his head hangs over the edge of the coffee table. 

“Clearly. John you are insatiable when it comes to my high octane sex. I do believe you are never going to have ‘enough’.”

“You are one hundred percent correct on that count.” John rights himself and begins pulling himself together. 

“What costume have you chosen for us tonight? I do hope it is something with a modicum of respectability, a sense of decorum.”

“I’ve taken an unusually long time to reflect on this decision. You will be amazed at how this particular costume brings out the utter professionalism and erudite positioning that we hold in the eyes of everyone in law enforcement ranks.

“John, what the hell is this?” Sherlock is fingering the cloth that hangs in their wardrobe. 

John stands tall; looks quite smug and self assured.

“Sherlock. Believe me everyone in the room will immediately know who and what we are.”

“I’m not going in that _thing_.” The harsh emphasis on that last word makes it clear that there would be no compromise or further discussion about the matter.

“Sherlock. This is going to happen. I have the means and the proof to blackmail the hell out of you.” He holds up the item that Sherlock used that first day that they had met.

Sherlock blinks. Blinks again. Takes a deep cleansing breath and advances on John Hamish Watson with a wry look in his eyes. John stands his ground. The steadfast solider, the Healer/Crack sniper/Conductor of Light is not to be intimidated or made to back down from his position.

(-_-)

Lestrade and Molly are chumming it up at the head of the well endowed smorgasbord table, very close to the spiked punch. Molly is ‘Little Miss Muffet’. It says so on her three legged tuffet. Greg, on the other hand, is the Spider in ‘Along came a spider motif.’ He is strikingly handsome with his eight eyes and many extra arms attached to his own arms. His silver hair is complimented by his silver furry spider body. They are an adorable couple, who haven’t been too far away from each other all night.

“I can’t believe that John actually got Sherlock to come to this party. You know he’s changed quite a bit since John’s come into his life. And I mean that in a good way.”

“Yeah, John’s been such a wonderful addition to Sherlock’s life. He’s mellowed incredibly. He was actually giggling with John the other day. In broad day light. At a murder scene.” Greg takes his glass and holds it up for Molly to clink with. “To John and Sherlock and the future Mrs. Lestrade.” 

Clinking glasses, Molly smiles broadly. Her love and adoration of her new fiance is evident. Greg had popped the question just the week before.

“I hope they find the happiness that we have.”

“With Sherlock’s ability to track things down, I doubt we’ll have to wait long.”

Molly is looking askance at the double doors of the banquet hall. “Who the hell is that Greg?”

Greg turns his many eyes to look at the equine like costumed couple entering into the hall.

The front end is shorter, much more animated. Lifting legs high. Jumping up and doing heel kicks. Head bobbing about. Dragging its longer legged back end along as it attempts to keep up with the front ends activities. 

From inside the front end of the costumed couple a black riding crop extends out of the costume and playfully tags the back end of the donkey.

Greg beams with good humor. Trying hard not to bust out laughing. “That, my dear, is our resident Smart Arse.”


End file.
